


Enemy

by lumutness



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: #saveGempa2k16, Boboiboy Kuasa Lima, Boboiboy Penta Split, Elemental Boboiboy, Gen, Prompt: Latihan Kuasa, Sparring
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumutness/pseuds/lumutness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musuh yang paling kuat adalah dirimu sendiri. Pertarungan yang paling sengit adalah melawan nafsumu sendiri. Boboiboy Gempa adalah logika. Sedangkan lawannya...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mademoiselle_Z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Z/gifts).



> For dear **Mademoiselle Z.** Makasih banyak atas sumbangan promptnya. ;3

_lumutness presents...  
_

.

**E N E M Y  
**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios  
penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

* * *

 

"Heh, kau kira bisa menang melawan kami berempat sendirian?"

 

Ia dikepung.

Tak ada sedikit pun celah jalan keluar dari empat arah mata angin. Blaze di hadapannya, Ice di belakangnya, Halilintar dan Taufan di sisi kanan-kirinya. Mata mereka berkilat haus darah.

...yah, mungkin Gempa agak lebay.

Ini cuma _sparring,_ jadi nggak mungkin Halilintar atau yang lain membunuhnya beneran.

Semoga.

"Um," ia meneguk ludah, "Ahaha, kalian yang beraninya keroyokan, 'kan?" Tawanya canggung. Sok berani. Dengan kalimat barusan bisa jadi ia cari mati.

 _'Ya Allah,_ _jangan biarkan Boboiboy mati hari ini...'_ ia memelas dalam hati. Tekad Gempa memang cuma keren di permukaan, maaf saja. Terus kenapa? Nggak masalah selama nggak ada diantara mereka yang sadar hal ini.

.

Oke, biar saya jelaskan situasi sekarang.

Lokasi: Pekarangan belakang rumah Tok Aba. Waktu: Minggu sore. Korban: Boboiboy Gempa. Lawan tanding? Empat pecahan Boboiboy, semuanya dengan temperamen binatang buas.

 _"Alah,_ tadi kau bilang kau bisa mengalahkan kami semua. Begini pun takut?" Ice berujar kalem. Poin plusnya: ia tahu suaranya sangat nyebelin.

Itu artinya sebentar lagi Gempa akan-

"Apa katamu? Kata siapa aku takut?" sewotnya, "Makan, nih! _Golem Tanah!_ "

.

Pembaca yang budiman, mari kita sama-sama berdoa untuk keselamatan Boboiboy Gempa.

* * *

 

Seringai lebar terpampang. Topi biru pucat ditarik makin turun menutupi iris biru kristal. Serangan pertama Gempa ditujukan kepada Boboiboy Ice. Tinju raksaksa teracung. Target melompat mundur. Kelemahan terbesar Ice adalah sifat arogan, dan ia ingin memanfaatkan hal itu.

" _Bebola Air!_ " Gempa tidak menghindar.

Tubuhnya tersungkur jauh ke belakang. Satu sentakan keras ke tanah basah, kemudian bumi menelannya. Ia mendengar tawa lonceng Ice berhenti sedetik kemudian.

_Saatnya._

"HYAH!" Serangan gerilya dari belakang. Target tak bisa mengelak.

.

 ** _"ICE!"_** Blaze menjerit.

.

Boboiboy Ice tumbang.

* * *

Ia putuskan bahwa target keduanya adalah Blaze.

Dari segi kekuatan, ia level teratas. Dari segi kedewasaan, ia yang paling bocah.

" ** _KAU!"_**

Kalau kemampuan mengelola amarahnya sih sama parahnya dengan Halilintar.

"KAU AKAN KALAH, GEMPA!"

Tubuhnya dilalap api. Ia marah _besar._

 _"Alamak-"_ jangan salahkan Gempa kalau ia sedikit merinding. Julukan _Penjenayah Api_ memang bukan main-main.

" _Bebola Api!_ "

Menghindar sudah tak sempat. Berarti pilihannya satu. _Bertahan._

Golem Tanah jadi tamengnya.

" _-BERTALU-TALU!_ "

 **"HAH!?"** Oh gawat.

_Yang benar saja! Memangnya anak ini mau melempar berapa banyak bola api!?_

* * *

"Habislaaah rumput Atok," rengek Ochobot merana.

"Tak apa, Ochobot. Nanti biar Ice yang bantu bereskan pekarangan Atok," katanya sambil menepuk kepala sang bola kuasa, "...harus menunggu dia bangun dulu, sih."

" _Haik?_ Kenapa tak kau saja yang bantu?" Ochobot melirik skeptis.

Taufan nyengir, "Tapi, dia 'kan yang punya kuasa air untuk memadamkan api. Aku cuma punya kuasa angin," ia mengangkat bahu.

" _Yelah..._ "

"Nah, sekarang duduk manis disini dan lihat aku mengalahkan Gempa." Kedua tangannya terkepal penuh tekad. Mata biru itu berkilat jahil, seperti biasa.

* * *

Dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, Golem Tanah adalah bentuk pertahanan fisik terkuat.

Bola api sebanyak itu pun masih sanggup dihadangnya selama beberapa menit. Bayarannya paling hanya dengan wajah gosong Golem kesayangannya dan perisai tanahnya yang rontok di beberapa bagian, tapi itu lebih mending daripada Gempa yang harus jadi arang.

Blaze kadang sadis dan parahnya ia nggak sadar.

Dunia memang kejam.

"Ugh... sedikit... lagi! _Hyah!"_ Golem Tanah merapatkan pijakannya. Gempa merasa optimis.

Mengalahkan Blaze bukan perkara mudah, tapi bisa dilakukan. Triknya adalah (a) buat dia senang, atau (b) buat dia kelelahan. Yang kedua kayaknya lebih gampang. Ia hanya perlu bertahan lebih lama dari Blaze, dan sebentar lagi-

"-jangan lupakan aku!" Angin segar dari belakang. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. _  
_

"Apakah-!?" Ia membalikkan badan. Gerudi Taufan meleset lima senti dari wajahnya. Keseimbangannya goyah. Serangan Taufan malah telak mengenai Golem Tanah dan menyisakan tubuh raksaksanya hancur menjadi puing-puing. Sang penguasa elemen tanah jatuh terduduk dengan mulut menganga.

Ia sengaja.

Di atas _hoverboard_ andalannya, Boboiboy Taufan nyengir kucing, "Haai," sapanya sambil melambai, "kangen aku?"

Gempa terengah, "Nggak sama sek-" angin berdesing di telinganya. Sekelebat merah. Listrik statis. _**"-ARGH!"**_

Sejurus kemudian tubuhnya terpental jauh ke ujung pekarangan.

"Dua lawan satu," ia bisa mendengar seringai dalam suara Halilintar, "jangan bilang kau melupakan aku juga, Gempa."

.

Serangan bola api sudah berhenti.

* * *

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahi Gempa. Ia terseok bangun dengan tubuh gemetar. Efek sengatan listrik masih tersisa di syarafnya, dan mungkin ini sebabnya jantungnya terasa seperti mau lompat dari kerongkongan. Sejak awal ia sadar kalau Halilintar memang paling patut diwaspadai. Tapi kalau _combo_ Halilintar dan Taufan...

Jauh di luar dugaan. Ia harus tiga kali lebih waspada.

"Tumben kalian akur," Gempa tersenyum gugup. Kenapa nggak tiap hari saja? Kenapa nggak hari lain saja? Kenapa harus _sekarang ketika Gempa harus menang melawan mereka!?_

Taufan tertawa.

"Demi mengalahkan kamu, apa sih yang enggak?"

 _...Serem,_ oi.

Apalagi yang bicara malah Halilintar.

Nggak, kok. Gempa _nggak_ ketakutan sampai ingin pipis di celana.

Ia menelan ludah. "Uh... makasih?"

Lihat sisi positifnya. Blaze sudah kalah, berarti tingal tersisa dua lagi. Pikir, Gempa. _Pikir._ Mereka punya kelemahan yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Kelemahan Halilintar adalah...

"Giliranku lagi! _Tetakan Halilintar!"  
_

Kelemahan Halilintar adalah...

_"Tanah Pelindung!"_

...banyak, sebenarnya. Malah terlalu banyak. Seperti Blaze, ia pemarah. Bedanya, jika kemarahan Blaze itu bisa disebut panas, maka amarah Halilintar lebih cocok disebut dingin menyengat, seperti sensasi tersetrum dalam suhu di bawah titik beku. Ia juga angkuh. Masalahnya sampai saat ini ia masih bisa mem- _back-up_ keangkuhannya itu dengan kemampuan, jadi Gempa tidak yakin apakah itu bisa disebut kelemahan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kelemahan Taufan juga ada pada sikap arogannya.

Apakah ia harus mengincar Taufan duluan?

" _Cakera Udara!_ "

"Ugh!" Perisainya mulai retak. Halilintar dan Taufan masih menyerang tanpa henti.

Fokus, Boboiboy.

" _Tanah Tinggi Pencengkam!_ " Tangan raksasa melesat menggapai Taufan.

" _Perisai Tau-_ " percuma. "Eh, eh, eh- Huwah!"

Lihat? Mudah sekali ia tertangkap.

"Ugh! Gempa! Lepaskan aku!" Taufan meronta, "Uurgh! _ugh!_ Augh! Awas kau!" masih meronta, "Halilintar! Tolong!"

 _"Tsk,_ merepotkan," Halilintar menghentikan serangannya pada Tanah Pelindung, " _Gerakan Kilat!_ "

Cengkaman tanah runtuh seketika. Taufan menjatuhkan dirinya dan mendarat tepat di atas _hoverboard-_ nya.

"Waduh," _gawat.  
_

Mudah tertangkap mudah juga perginya.

Kalau begitu Rencana B.

"Fuh, makasih Halilintar," si pemilik kuasa angin meringis. Tatapan jahilnya lalu berpaling pada Gempa, "Kalau ingin mengalahkan kami, kau tak bisa sembunyi di dalam sana terus, _tau?"_

Dari balik tanah pelindung, Gempa melempar senyum. "Oo, memang tidak." **_-BAM!_ ** Bongkahan perisai itu kembali tertelan bumi.

 **"** _"Eh?"_ **"** Halilintar dan Taufan saling lempar tatapan bingung.

_Kaget, ya?_

"Ayo, seranglah kalau berani," tantang Gempa.

"..."

"..."

Mencurigakan...

.

.

.

"Kau sadar kau baru saja menyingkirkan pertahanan terkuatmu, 'kan?" Halilintar maju selangkah.

"Iya, aku tau," Gempa juga maju selangkah.

"Kenapa?" Halilintar melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Taufan yang nyuruh barusan,"

"-- _ITU KAPAN!?_ " Yang bersangkutan protes keras.

"..."

Gempa masih melangkah maju.

Yang beriris merah memicingkan mata, "Alasannya itu saja?"

"Ya enggak lah,"

"Terus apa?"

Gempa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "mana boleh aku kasih tahu..."

Halilintar merengut masam.

Gempa menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapannya.

Halilintar melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Gempa berkeringat dingin.

Mereka tatap-tatapan.

.

Lima detik.

.

"OI," Taufan menyela, "kalian mau diam-diaman gitu sampai kapan? Capek aku nungguin,"

Halilintar memutar matanya, "berisik."

"..."

" _Ish_ , kau tak penasaran dengan rencana Gempa, kah?"

Dibalas dengan dengusan, "nggak, tuh,"

"Tapi aku penasaran, lah!"

Manik merahnya mendelik tajam pada Taufan, "Hoi, dengar, ya! Kalau Gempa punya rencana buat mengalahkan kita, lebih baik aku nggak perlu tahu sampai kita ber-"

—DEBUGH!

Halilintar jatuh terkapar.

Gempa membeku di posisinya dengan tinju teracung.

Boboiboy Gempa: 1, Boboiboy Halilintar: 0.

_Knock out._

"Ups," Taufan meringis ngilu. "... sori, Halilintar,"

Bisa ia tarik lagi kata-katanya yang barusan? Ia menyesal karena sempat penasaran.

"Uh, itu rencananya," berani-beraninya Gempa masih tersipu malu setelah membuat Halilintar pingsan dengan cara kotor begitu.

Gempa rasa tidak ada yang menyangka kalau ia akan menyerang dengan tangan kosong. Murahan, sih, tapi triknya adalah bagaimana cara membuat lawannya lengah. Mengalihkan perhatian Halilintar mungkin tidak akan berhasil tanpa interupsi Taufan tadi. Kemudian, kalau pukulan tanah kerasnya terhubung ke titik yang benar...

Intinya pemilik kuasa petir itu tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat. Lebam di muka Halilintar juga mungkin akan menetap hingga beberapa hari.

Gempa harus berterima kasih pada Taufan nanti.

Ia menghela napas, "Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal kau dan aku saja, Taufa-" angin kencang kembali menamparnya. Mendadak saja wajahnya sudah dihadapkan dengan paras identiknya sendiri.

Taufan menyeringai, "...tinggal aku saja, lah," bisiknya di ujung hidung Gempa.

" _Bebola Taufan!_ "

Gempa terbelalak. Serangan itu menghantamnya telak di pusat massa. Tubuhnya terpental mundur dengan rotasi berulang. Ia mengerang tertahan saat tubuhnya menghantam pagar dengan suara berdebum, membuat ilusi kunang-kunang datang mengaburkan matanya.

Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, di kepalanya terbesit pikiran, bahwa bisa jadi, bukan hanya mereka saja yang arogan.

Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

"BOBOIBOY!" Ochobot bergegas menghampiri Taufan yang  melayang rendah di atas _hoverboard_ kebanggaannya, "kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Hai, Ochobot," Taufan tersenyum lebar dan menyapanya dengan lambaian. Ia melompat turun dari _hoverboard_ , langkahnya terhuyung demi berusaha menyeimbangkan diri, "hehe, terbaik 'kan aku? Apa tadi aku bilang? Kalah lah si Gempa," dengusnya bangga.

Ochobot mengeluarkan suara seperti desahan, "itu terbalik, lah," balasnya. Sensor visualnya menyapu ke setiap ujung pekarangan Tok Aba. Pagar ringsek. Rumput hangus terbakar. Tanah becek di sebelahnya. Gundukan tanah di mana-mana.

...belum lagi empat Boboiboy yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sembarang tempat.

Cobaan apa ini, Tuhan.

"...kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatanmu, Boboiboy,"

Taufan menoleh bingung, "Eh? 'Kan sudah kubilang Ice akan bantu membereskan ini semua nanti,"

Bukan itu masalahnya.

"...lagian, ini semua sebagian besar kerjaan Gempa," lanjutnya sambil cemberut.

Sekali lagi, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kalian tidak perlu latihan kuasa sampai membuat satu sama lain pingsan, Boboiboy. Bahaya, lah,"

"...yang itu salah Gempa juga," bibirnya mengerucut.

Ochobot meliriknya lelah, "...kau masih belum capek, kah?"

Taufan menggeleng, "Tak, tak. Aku masih kuat, lah. Sini, sini. Biar sekalian aku bantu memberes... kan..." tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh. Ia nyaris ambruk menghantam tanah jika Ochobot tidak menangkapnya.

Andai robot punya emosi, ekspresi yang hadir di wajah Ochobot sekarang mungkin bisa didefinisikan sebagai persilangan antara geregetan dan kasih sayang, "...istirahatlah dulu, Boboiboy," bisiknya saat mengamati empat energi cahaya bergantian terserap masuk ke tubuh Boboiboy Taufan.

Di dalam dekapannya, tubuh Boboiboy sudah kembali ke wujudnya semula.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia: menurut videonya monsta, dari segi kekuatan, Taufan itu yang paling lemah diantara semua pecahan Boboiboy (selain Air karena dia belum muncul waktu itu). Ini ironis, aku tau.
> 
> Awalnya prompt Latihan Kuasa ini mau dipakai buat latihan nulis drabble dan stress-reliever dari belajar UTS, tapi malah kebablasan, ahaha. #diacurcol
> 
> Bagi saya, Gempa itu bukan satu-satunya pecahan Boboiboy yang sifatnya 'baik' atau gimana, ya, tapi level 'kontrol' dia terhadap emosinya sendiri cenderung lebih baik daripada yang lain. Di cerita dia memang melawan pecahan lain yang punya atribut emosi yang kurang terkontrol (karena emosinya negatif makanya disini kita sebut hawa nafsu - jangan tanya), tapi pada akhirnya yang membuat Gempa kalah justru sikap sombongnya sendiri. Kata orang sih, _your worst enemy is yourself._ Saya lupa denger itu dimana. lol. Yang jelas disini rasanya seru soalnya kalimat itu bisa bermakna ganda. _Is that refered to worst enemy of Boboiboy Gempa or worst enemy of Boboiboy himself?_ Itu pertanyaan terbesarnya.
> 
> Gak yakin sih summary sama Isi ceritanya nyambung.
> 
> Ah, btw, saya rasa sifat arogan itu kelemahan dari semua pecahan Boboiboy, ya? Cuman kali aja dia belum sadar. Semoga semakin dia dewasa nanti jadi bisa instrospeksi. XD
> 
> Ada yang mau berpendapat?


End file.
